soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
|species = Koopa |likes = Princess Peach, Dr. Eggman, Kamek, the Koopa Troop |dislikes = Mario and his friends (especially Mario), losing, being brought news of the failure of his minions, other villains that pose threats to the same things he poses a threat to, Sonic and his friends (especially Sonic) |skills = Breathing fire, throwing hammers, creating shockwaves, brute strength, changing sizes, spike ball, Koopa Klaw, spinning shell, dark magic, Olympic events, fighting, sports, kart racing, Giga Bowser transformation |family = *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Kamek }} |voiceactor = Scott Burns Kenny James |gender = Male |hair color = Red |scale color = Golden-yellow |eye color = Red |alignment = Evil/Neutral (Only at times) }} King Bowser Koopa is the unquestioned ruler of the Koopa Troop, and arch-enemy of Mario. Bowser's lifelong goal has been to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, sometimes even the entire universe, and he almost always attempts to do so by capturing Princess Peach, who he doesn't destroy due to the fact that he's developed a huge crush on her, and instead, seeks to put an end to Mario, Luigi & Yoshi, who are mainly the ones foiling his plans. Ultimately, he aims to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom either through marriage with the Princess or terrorism, thus becoming the king. Once she is taken out of power, he wreaks havoc across the kingdom, only to eventually be thwarted by Mario and his friends. He also has a son Bowser Jr., who appears as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, and seven minions called the Koopalings, who may be his adopted children. In the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Bowser teams up with his partner in crime, Dr. Eggman, to stop the Winter Olympics, but they did not succeed. Bowser and Eggman both join forces once again in Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games to stop the London Games. Game appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Bowser appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as a power type character. He is the strongest character with a high level of stamina. Bowser does excellently in events such as the Hammer Throw or any events dealing with strength. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Bowser is the biggest and heaviest fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Though he's slow, he has some powerful smash attacks that makes up for it. Subspace Emissary Bowser appears as one of the primary enemies in this game. He first appears after Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong, and uses a strange weapon called a Dark Cannon to turn Donkey Kong back into a trophy. He next appears when Diddy Kong finds him in search of Donkey Kong, Bowser attempts to trophicate Diddy Kong but Fox catches him and runs. If Peach was rescued He trophicates Princess Peach and creates a Shadow Bug Copy of her which Link and Yoshi fight. He and the Koopa Troop invade King Dedede's castle and destroys it trophicating him leaving Ness, Luigi, Princess Zelda and Dedede under the rubble. Bowser finds Zelda and kidnaps her. Mario, attempting to free Zelda, jumps high in a punching stance to attack Bowser. Bowser uses Zelda as shield. When Mario see her he stops his punch for fear of hurting Zelda. Bowser then escapes with the Princess in his pod. Kidnapping Zelda He trophicates Princess Zelda and creates a Shadow Bug Copy of her which Mario and Pit fight. He and the Koopa Troop invade King Dedede's castle and destroys it trophicating him leaving Ness, Luigi, Peach and Dedede under the rubble. Bowser finds Peach and kidnaps her. Mario, attempting to free Peach, jumps high in a punching stance to attack Bowser. Bowser uses Peach as shield. When Mario see her he stops his punch for fear of hurting Peach. Bowser then escapes with the Princess in his pod. Story remerge He soon corners Fox and Diddy Kong once more and trophicated Diddy Kong and created a false Diddy Kong via Shadow Bugs. He next aimed for Fox only to have his Dark Cannon destroyed by Falco. Fox revived Diddy Kong while Bowser escaped, they then fought the giant false Diddy Kong. He later shows up with Ganondorf on the Subspace Gunship, although it is quickly destroyed by the combined efforts of the heroes. He and Ganondorf retreat to the Subspace, where Ganondorf turns on Bowser, and uses the Dark Cannon to turn him into a trophy. He is later awakened by King Dedede whom he immediately fights, only to be re-trophicated by Dedede. He is then revived and departs for the Great Maze. Sonic appears After getting through the Great Maze, Bowser and the Nintendo characters encounters Tabuu, a creature made of pure subspace. Tabuu prepares to trophicate everyone, but Sonic arrived just in time to break his wings and team up with Bowser and the other Nintendo characters to defeat Tabuu and bring the world back from Subspace. Special Moves *'Standard' - Fire Breath :Bowser breathes a range of fire which will last as long as the player holds the special move button. Eventually, the range will shorten. To achieve maximum range again with this move, the player should wait for the move to recharge by not using it for some time. *'Side' - Flying Slam :The move can only initiate when used nearby a foe. Bowser will grab a foe, leap up and crush them under his weight. *'Up' - Whirling Fortress :Bowser withdraws into his shell and spins, gaining additional lift while airborne to recover back onto the stage. When used on the ground, it can attack enemies on either side of him. *'Down' - Bowser Bomb :When used in the ground, Bowser leaps up into the air and crushes down to the ground, damaging any opponents that make contact. While used in the air, only the second phase of the move is used. *'Final Smash' - Giga Bowser :Bowser transforms into the fearsome Giga Bowser, who doesn't flinch at any attack. All of his attacks become enhanced and more powerful. The transformation doesn't last long though. Trophies ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' snowboarding down Radical Highway.]] Bowser appears in the sequel of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, called Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. However, he is not alone this time, as his son Bowser Jr. joins him in the competition. In the Nintendo DS version's Adventure Tours, Bowser teams up with Dr. Eggman to stop the Winter Olympics and make their own games by melting all the snow and kidnapping the Snow Spirits. In the Wii version, like all characters, once the player earns 5 gold medals or 1st place medals with Bowser, a Bowser costume appears in the Boutique for 300 star tokens. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Bowser appeared in the sequel of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, called Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, he once again plays a significant role in the Nintendo 3DS version of the game as he teams up with Dr. Eggman once again.http://www.sega.com/games/mario-and-sonic-at-the-london-2012-olympic-games/ ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games'' Bowser participated in the Sochi 2014 Olympics with Mario and Sonic. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Bowser was confirmed to return to Super Smash Bros. in the E3 trailer. Changes from Brawl *He stands upright as opposed to his hunched-over posture from previous games. *He has a new dashing animation where he runs upright instead of sliding along the ground. *He appears to have multiple new attacks, such as a two-footed dropkick, a dashing kick, and an aerial front kick. *His down tilt has the same animation, but seems to be a pair of punches instead of claw strikes. **This change also seems to have been applied to his standard attack. *His Bowser Bomb attack now has a larger radius. *Bowser appears to have more launch resistance, with him being seen in Little Mac's reveal trailer unflinching from Mega Man's normal Mega Buster shots, and Sakurai implying some sort of armor in this miiverse post. The extent of this new launch resistance, and which moves it applies to, is currently unknown. Similarities between Bowser and Dr. Eggman Trivia *In an episode of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, a contestant was asked which video game series Bowser was from and she incorrectly guessed Sonic the Hedgehog. Gallery Screenshots File:All the MASATOWG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Ice Hockey.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:WarioO.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Radical Highway2.PNG|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:GigaBowser.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:SolidSnakeBowser.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:BrothersOnceMore.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:MASATLOG 9.PNG|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Bowser_and_Knuckles.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Artwork File:Bowser_15.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Bowser_23.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Bowser brawl.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:BowserBrawl.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:TrGiga bowser.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:TrPaper bowser.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Wedding Bowser Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Bowser winter games.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:BowserNSMBWii.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Bowsericon.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Bowser.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:WiiU MarioSonic char02 E3.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' File:Bowser SSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' References External links *Bowser's Character Profile at the official Super Smash Bros. Brawl website Category:Mario characters Category:Kings Category:Villains